


Even If

by misfitroo



Series: RT 200 Word Stories [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, molting, rt hybrid AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: Gavin gets really insecure during molting season. He's afraid Michael won't love him as much. Fluff ensues. Part 4 (i think) of my 200 word challenge series. Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> Dedicated to Emono. I love your AU! Happy Holidays!

Gavin had been avoiding him. In fact, he did it roughly for a week, around every month. Michael didn't think there was anything he could do so he waited for the weeks to pass.

He headed to the break room to clear his thoughts. Except, the door was locked. Michael still had a key, but he started to wonder. Fumbling with the door handle he pulled it open only to see a pile of feathers, tattered and torn. He heard faint sniffles that he could easily recognize.

"Gav?" Michael bolted in the door, following the sounds to a corner at the opposite side of the room. Gavin was found, wings messy and unkempt. "Are you hurt?"

Gavin wiped his dull green eyes and looked back up at Michael. Michael knelt down, sinking face to face with his boyfriend. 

"Do you think i'm ugly when I molt like this?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere. Michael frowned. Placing a hand on Gavin's shoulder, he consoled him. 

"Don't you ever think that. No matter what goes on every month, I will always love you the same." Michael nuzzled his nose against the other man's. "And don't you forget that, Gav."


End file.
